Salsola
Appearance Salsola has tawny scales and wings. Her under scales are a yellowish white and the underside of her wings are tan. She has fidgety talons that need to hold on to something. Her claws are sharp and her eyes a calm brown. Personality Salsola is known for her cleverness, trickery, and best of all—her thievery. No one defies her, and if you do. Well—you won’t live to tell the tale. Using her wits and swift reflexes, Salsola can get out of anything. Including a trap set for her. She prefers to work alone. Salsola has a reputation of thievery since she turned down the path of being worshipped like her parents. Some say she’s an even better thief than Scorpionfly. During the day, she’s an ordinary SandWing with ordinary friends. However, at night, she’s a thief, waiting to steal her next item. Biography Salsola's parents were rich. They valued worship and wanted their daughter to be the same. However, their needs didn't come true. Once Salsola turned ten, she tossed the future life of worship and riches outside the window (physically and literally). Her parents, Naja and Hillock, were enraged. What kind of daughter threw out the perfect life? Answer: Salsola. Before they could punish her, she stole some money and flew off. Living alone, Salsola taught herself how to sneak past unsupsecting SandWings and steal from them. Training for two or three years until she became a proper thief. Something Salsola uses is a menacing look. To make sure no one follows her. She has used her venomous barb to kill a SandWing guard. Whenever going to a bar, she'd wear a large dark scarlet cloak, covering herself. She also disguised her voice to seem more dusky, yet still female. She has stolen an important artifact, and killed anyone who tried to steal it back from her. Some say she is crazy, but actually Salsola is protecting herself. Using her wits and barb, she'll wriggle out of anything. Since then, Sasola became a top thief in the SandWing Kingdom. The Shattered Gold Coming Soon. Relationships Furina Salsola knows Furina pretty well. After facing certain arrestment, Salsola bumped into Furina who turned out to be a gambler. Furina promised to hide her as long as Salsola stole something for her. Salsola made sure Furina gave her half of it and as promised, Furina got her out of trouble. Because Furina gambles a lot, Salsola feels unsure about her. Coluber Salsola finds Coluber interesting. With his abilities to vanish without a trace, she admires the older dragon and wishes he would mentor her. Coluber however, wouldn’t teach a thief his secret but will teach her everything else he knows about stealth. Meloe Meloe is Salsola’s best friend. During the day, they have fun, at night Salsola is off stealing while Meloe is asleep. Salsola wants to tell Meloe her secret, however is afraid that it’ll ruin their friendship. Scorpionfly Scorpionfly was one of the greatest SandWing thieves ever known. Right under Cobra. Once Queen Thorn arrested Cobra, she became the top thief. Until rumors spread around about a new thief (Salsola) who was deemed “a better thief” than Scorpionfly. Jealous, Scorpionfly tried to get Salsola arrested. Instead Salsola ran into Furina, another thief. Scorpionfly is jealous of her and Salsola doesn’t even know her. Despite all the traces Scorpionfly left behind. Quotes “Ugh, fine. I’ll steal it for you, but I get half of it. Do we have a deal?” “You gamble?” “Meloe, was it? I’m Salsola.” “No! I never aimed to be a better thief than you! I don’t even know who you are!” “How did you do that?” “Nooooo! I am not waking up! Go away now! I’ll wake up when I’m---” “Don’t worry I’ll return the stolen item soon. Or, how about--- NOT! HA! I’ll take this, thank you very much! Oh, see you later! HA!” “I turned down worship, it wasn’t my thing.” “A thief never leaves her tracks. Or a mark.” "Once a thief, always a thief." Trivia Salsola is a desert plant also known as Russian-thistle. She feels very uncomfortable with praise. Her favorite saying is "Once a thief, always a thief." Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress